The Snow-White Magical Girl
by Cupcakelover105
Summary: Mizuki recently moved to Mitakihara city due to her mom's transfer and met the magical girls we know and love. Kyubey is targeting her for her next contractor, what will she wish for? What is her faith now? Will she regret it? (I DON'T OWN PUELLA MAGI MADOKA MAGICA, rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**Don't hate me for this story ;-;**

**Don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica..**

Mizuki 's POV:  
"Mizuki! It's time to go!" Mom called out from downstairs.  
"I'm coming!" I replied zipping up my backpack and grabbing my carry-ons, "Well, this is the last time I'll see this house.."

_Oh, Hi... I'm Mizuki Tsubasa, a 14 year old middle school girl. My mom got transferred due to work and we are now moving to Mitakihara. Today was my last day in Tokyo and I'm pretty sad leaving my friends, Natsumi and Izumi, behind. But like I have a choice. I'm also being transferred to a school there, pretty nervous..._

_Ahh!No time to fix my hair!_ I thought letting my long white hair down as I stuffed the brush in my backpack. I ran to the door taking one last look at my empty room, my blue eyes looked around, "See ya..." And I closed the door.

**-at the train station-**

"WAIT, Mizuki-chan!" Natsumi and Izumi ran to me as I aboard the train, "Huh? What are two doing here?" I asked surprised looking at them panting in front of me." We... Came... To give you... This..." Izumi handed me a neckless with a blue-oval shaped gem, " Ya, me and Izumi thought we give you something to remember us by, so we pitched in and bought you that," Natsumi said smiling.  
"You guys didn't have too..." I said a bit embarrassed looking away, " eh no... We want to..." Izumi said tearing up, "Ah come on Izumi-chan! Not here!" Natsumi said patting Izumi's back, "I'll call and message you two... Ok," I said trying to cheer Izumi up, "Mizuki, hurry the train's gonna leave soon!" My mom called out from the train window, "alright! Bye you two..." I said hugging both of them and they hugged back. I got on board and sat at a seat in the train and we started moving " hey don't forget us!" Izumi and Natsumi said running until the train got to fast. I looked at the neckless they got me and smiled putting it on and before I knew it I fell asleep.

_"Hey, Mizuki Tsubasa, was it?"_  
_"Huh? Who's there?"_  
_"Tell me, do you have a wish you greatly want to come true?"_  
_"Eh... Um... I don't-"_  
_"Best think of that, Mizuki, Mizuki, Mi-"_

"Mizuki, the train stopped." My mom patted me trying to wake me up, " Huh? Oh..." I said standing up with me mom walking out the train."  
"Mitakihara city..." I read the sign above the station as we exited the train station.

**-In their new house-**

"Ok Mizuki, there's your room alright, you have school tomorrow so get as much rest as you can, ok?"  
"Yes, mom..." I went in my room and closed the door behind me, putting my bags near my desk and slipping into my new bed, "who was that in my dreams... I didn't see a face... It's was pitch black..." I thought about it but eventually fell asleep.

**-in the morning-**

"Aren't you gonna finish your pancakes?"  
"I'll be late mom!"  
I ran out the door with a piece of bread in my mouth, "the school is around here..." I said looking around and eventually stumbled on the school I was looking for, "Ha!I found it!"  
*RING*  
"Damn it! I'm late!" I ran to the front door as fast as I could and a teacher was waiting in the middle of the hallway, " Ah, I assume your Mizuki Tsubasa?" A woman with short hair and glasses smiled.  
"Um... Ya.."  
"I'm Kazuko Saotome."  
"Nice to meet you Saotome-sensei..."  
"Alrighty then, wait here a sec and I'll introduce you, ok?"  
I nodded gripping my book bag and she went in a classroom.  
-5 minutes later-  
_She's taking awfully long..._I thought stading outside the classroom(ahhh having another one of those lectures again... -_-) "Ah the new student, sorry Mizuki-san... Come in now please," I heard her say.

"She got carried away..." The whole class sighed.

I walked to the front the class and faced my classmates," H-hello... um... My name is... Mizuki Tsubasa, I look toward getting to know you all more," I bowed quickly.  
"Ahh look at her white hair!"  
"Isn't it pretty like snow or something!"  
"She's pretty cute.."  
"Look at her eyes."  
"There so deep blue."  
I heard a bunch of whispers and blushed a bit, "Ok Mizuki! Take a seat in front of Kyouko."  
"Um ok..."  
I walked over to the seat Saotome-sensei pointed to and sat down. I still feel people staring at me, _I hate this attention..._ I thought getting the math textbook as we started our lesson.

**-break time-**

" So how's Tokyo?"  
"Pretty busy and nice..."  
"How is your hair color like that?"  
"I got it from my Dad..."  
I was surrounded by a group of people, _Personal space please..._  
"Come on everyone, let the poor girl breathe..." The red-head, I believe named Kyouko said walking up to me accompanied by a short pink haired girl with two ponytails and a girl with short blue hair.  
The group of people left and the three girls walked closer to my desk, "Hey, no need to get nervous around us... " Kyouko smiled handing a pocky stick to me, " I'm Sayaka Miki, nice to meet you, Mizuki-chan!" She smiled at me, "I-I'm Madoka Kaname... eh.. Nice to meet you," she bowed slightly giving a shy smile, I smiled back at them, _they seem nice... _  
"Oh Homura-chan!"  
Madoka ran to a girl with black hair and purple eyes, "You came from the nurse right!?" Homura nodded at Madoka, then she walked towards my desk, " Nice to meet you Mizuki Tsubasa, I'm Homura Akemi," she said with a faint smile.

**I'll end it here!**  
**Thanks for reading! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back ;3**

**Mizuki: What took you so long, Cupcake-chan?**

**I was watching an anime! ;P**

**Mizuki: Oh boy…..**

Mizuki POV:

"Nice to meet you too…. Akemi-san…. I'm Mizuki Tsubasa…"

"Just call me Homura."

"O-ok… Homura-chan…."

_I probably look really shy right now…. why?_ Homura looked at me for a while I started to feel uneasy about it. "So, Mizuki-chan…. Wanna have lunch with us?" Sayaka said breaking that awkward moment, "Sure…." I replied getting up from my desk, "Great! I'm starving!" Kyouko said grabbing my arm and running out the classroom. "Hey! Wait for me!" Sayaka yelled running after them. "I guess we should run after them… right Madoka?" Homura turned to Madoka and they went out the classroom.

-At the Rooftop-

_I'm a baka! Baka, baka, baka!_** (means idiot)**

_I totally forgot my lunch in the kitchen this morning….._ I watched as they ate their lunches while I starved there like an idiot. "Sayaka~ wanna share those eggrolls with me?" Kyouko tried getting an eggroll out of Sayaka's lunch but Sayaka moved it away before she can, "No way… you ate your eggrolls already so don't eat mine!"

Kyouko and Sayaka played around chasing each other, "Umm…. Sayaka…. Kyouko.." Madoka sighed putting a piece of fried chicken in her mouth, while Homura just sat there quietly eating her sushi.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I had something to do in class!"

A girl with two blond curled ponytails ran towards us, "It's alright Mami-chan!" Madoka smiled and Mami sat down next to me, "Oh, you must be the new student. I'm Mami Tomoe, and you are… Mizuki Tsubasa, right?"

"Um… ya…. Nice to meet you Tomoe-san…"

"Just call me Mami. Eh…. Aren't you….gonna eat your lunch?"

The rest of the girls stared at me noticing I wasn't eating….

"Well, Mami….. I was in a hurry this morning… and I forgot about it….." I was embarrassed that my face turned red, and Mami giggled, "Hehe… Well I made too much lunch for myself so would you like some of my lunch?" I eyes sparkled and I sat straight, "Really?!" Mami nodded and gave me a pair of wooden chopsticks, "Thank you!" I thanked her and munch away. "Awwww… no fair I wanted some…" Kyouko pouted staring at the food I'm eating, "Well you ate your lunch already~" I said in a mocking tone eating one piece of beef. "No one asked for your opinion!" Kyouko stomped and everyone laughed, including me.

-After School-

_Today was pretty great… And Mami's food was sooo oishi_**(delicious)**_!_

I smiled and walked home from school. As I was walking a white….squirrel….cat.. thing? Walked in front of me… It looked directly, "Are you Mizuki Tsubasa?"

"Huh? Who's there?"

"It's the creature in front of you. I'm Kyubey."

"N-no way!"

"Tell me…. what wish do you want to come true?"

"I don-"

I was cut off when I noticed my surroundings started to change. I was like in a little kid's art project…. It looked like some kind of…. Library? "Oh my…. It seems we are in a witch's labyrinth… how convenient…." Kyubey sighed looking around, "Witch's Laybrinth? What the hell is that?!" I asked bending down to that thing, "I will explain the details later… but if you wanna live… you should start running…"

"K-kyubey….. w-what do you mean by-"

I turned around and notice a bunch of weird looking people were charging towards me carrying books like they were gonna use them to hit me. I immediately ran trying to get away from those things but they kept following me, and Kyubey jumped on my shoulder, "Oh…. It seems we attracted too much attention… now the witch's familiars are after you."

"Get of my shoulder, and run for your own life! And do something Kyubey!"

"I would…. But that requires you asstistance."

"Huh? What can I do?"

"Form a contract with me and become a magical girl, Mizuki Tsubasa."

"Contract? What?"

While I was running I tripped_…..great…._that weird thing chasing me was now ready to attack me, well I guess this is the end, I closed my eyes and waited but I heard a gunshot.

"Nice shot Homura-chan!"

"Arigato Madoka."

I opened my eyes and saw Homura and Madoka in front of me. They looked different…Madoka had a short poofy pink dress and she wielded a bow and arrow, while Homura wore a purple-ish dress and wielded a gun. "Are you alright, Mizuki?" Homura reacheda hand out for me, "Um, yeah!" I replied grabbing her hand and stood up. "Madoka, Homura! A little close there, aren't we?" Kyubey said jumping from my shoulder to Madoka's.

"H-how….W-what's going-" I was completely shocked now, "It's alright now, Mizuki-chan!" Madoka winked and targeted one of the familiars.

"We'll join in too!"

Mami, Sayaka, and Kyouko landed next to Madoka. "S-someone please tell me what's going on!" I yelled looking at them, "We will…. But first thing's first and that's getting this witch alright?" Sayaka replied positioning her sword. Just like that all of them ran forward looking for this so-called witch, _they are amazing…._ I watched as Kyouko and Sayaka slashed the familiars, Mami and Homura shooting them out one by one, and Madoka hitting her target with her bows flying in the air.

"The witch is up ahead." Homura informed as they ran forward with me in the way back following them. As we ran we finally reached a huge wooden door, "This…. should be it everyone," Madoka slowly opened the door revealing a huge….. monster that looks a lot like a librarian…

"Mizuki…. That is a witch." Homura said looking at the witch from top to bottom, "Wow…. I thought witches were old hags with pointy hats that casts spells and eat children," I said in shocked staring at the witch, "Hehehe… well this kind of witch is different….." Mami giggled, "hehe…. Well let's deal with this and go to my house for cake and tea."

Kyouko's eyes widen at what Mami said, "Well then what are we waiting for?!" And they all charged the witch, _Wow…..their so cool…._, "Hey Kyubey…"

Then Kyubey appeared out of nowhere…or I didn't notice it come, "Yes?" It tilted it's head.

"You said something about a contract right?"

"Yes, are you up for it?"

"Well…. Being able to fight like them… what do I need to do?"

"Well…. Is there a wish you want to come true?"

"I…. don't really have one…"

"Is that so? Well…. If you want to be a magical girl like the others, you need to think of a wish that you think equals to your life then I will turn you into a magical girl."

_A wish... huh….,_ Next thing I knew I heard a big explosion and the witch was destroyed. "That was some fight! Now let's have cake please!" Kyouko exclaimed stretching out her arms, "Yes yes… and Mizuki come with us. We owe you an explanation." Mami smiled.

-At Mami's place-

"Wow! Great place, Mami! And this cake is amazing!" I munched on the cheesecake happily sitting at a small coffee table with Kyouko, Mami, Sayaka, Homura, and Madoka. "I agree, great cheesecake, Mami-chan!" Madoka smiled putting a piece in her mouth, "Thank you, you two." Mami thanked us sipping her tea, "Back to business… you owe me an explanation." I said finishing my cheesecake.

"What would you like to know?" Mami asked.

"First of… what's a witch and how are they like that?"

"Witches are creatures that bring sorrow and despair to others. They kill humans to get strong."

"We're witches always like that, we're they like once human or something?"

"I'm….not sure….." Homura replied having a distant look, _I have a feeling she knows something…._

"Then…. About magical girls then… how do you become one and what do you basically do?"

"Kyubey could grant any wish you want, so if you wish for something, Kyubey grants your wish and you become a magical girl; you receive a soul gem afterwards. Then you have to fight witches for the rest of your life." Madoka explained.

"S-soul gem?"

"Ya! Here's mine!" Sayaka showed me a blue egg-shaped gem_…. It's glowing…_

"Wow! Being a magical girl sounds amazing!"

"…..but don't make a wish half-heartedly… you might regret it…then what? If you were to become a magical girl, think about you wish. Is it really worth it?" Homura said giving a blank expression.

It was silent for a moment which made everything awkward and Kyouko finally broke the silence, "Ah Homura, trying to be gloomy again I see!" Kyouko chuckled, I glaced at the clock on the wall and almost chocked on my tea, "It's gotten quite late! I should get going! Thanks for everything!" I bowed and grabbed my bookbag heading for the door.

"See you at school, Mizuki-chan!"

"Don't forget your lunch, alright?"

"No problem, thank care!"

"See ya!"

"Until then, Mizuki Tsubasa."

I closed the door and ran out the building.

-At Mizuki's house-

"Um, Kyubey… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" I said looking at Kyubey snuggling on my pillow.

"While you think about your wish, I will be by your side."

"B-but…. What if my mom sees you?!"

"It's ok, magical girls and girls who I plan to make a contract with can only see me."

"….but what makes you think I'm even gonna be a maical girl? I don't even know what to wish for…"

"Well just incase…."

"Fine whatever…. I'm done with my homework so I'm gonna take a nap."

I lay down on my bed looking at the necklace Izumi and Natsumi got me. _You guys won't belive what just happened today….about magical girls and witches…. And the weird squirrel- cat thing Kyubey…_

_"…..but don't make a wish half-heartedly… you might regret it…then what? If you were to become a magical girl, think about you wish. Is it really worth it?"_

What Homura said echoed in my head, "If…. I do regret it…. What will happen? Is…any wish… worth it?"

**That's all for now! ;3**

**Kyubey: Cupcake-chan, Mizuki…. Form a contract with me and become a magical girl.**

**Mizuki: But I'm-**

**NO WAY YOU LITTLE DEVIL! :0**

**Mizuki: Umm…. Cupcake-chan? 0-0**

**NEVER! :O**

**Kyubey: Ummm….('o-o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mizuki: I'm terribly sorry for Cupcake-chan's temper in the ending of the previous chapter…**

**I think that tiny thing deserved it!**

**Mizuki: But that thing looks so sweet and innocent….**

**…..sw..eet… and… HAHAHAHA!**

**Mizuki: Um… hey are you ok… your going crazy again… o-O**

Mizuki POV:

-In the Morning-

**_"And so it will be unexpectedly snowy for the following few weeks. It is bearable so just do what you would do regularly; of course bring your coat and…."_ **The weather forecast reported from the TV in the livingroom. "Oh dear…. Just think in our first month here, it unexpectedly started snowing…" My mom chuckled drinking her coffee, "I guess…. But I like it…." I smiled eating my toast, "Well snowy days like this reminds me of the day you were born, Mizuki. You had no idea how happy your father and I were when you arrived- Oh I'll be late! Lock up ok? Have a nice day at school and don't forget your lunch again." My mom glanced at her watch and kissed my forehead and headed out the door.

_I should get going as well…._ I got up from the table and turned off the TV, grabbing my lunch and bookbag. I dashed to the door and glanced at the window watching the snow fall. I smiled and grabbed my coat from the closet near the door and headed to school.

_"Did you decide on a wish yet Mizuki Tsubasa?"_ Kyubey asked catching up to me and landing on my shoulder. _"No… not yet anyway…"_

-At Breaktime-

"Ahh… the snow won't make us eat at the rooftop today… so we have to eat in class, this sucks…." Kyouko took a bite of her apple in a irritated way, "I don't know… I like it snowy…" I said smiling taking a bite out of my egg omelet, "I have to agree with Mizuki-chan at that!" Sayaka giggled drinking her water, "I actually don't mind as long as we all eat together! Right Homura-chan?" Madoka smiled packing away her lunch and Homura nodded. "Um, Mizuki, is there a specific reason why you like snowy days?" Mami asked taking one last bite of her egg, "I was born in snowy day and I always have a bunch of fun with my mom and dad on snowy days when I was little."

"…. that must have been nice," Homura said quietly putting away her lunch.

-After School-

"Awww crap we have a ton of homework I don't get…" Sayaka complained packing up to go home, "I say it's way too much pressure being a magical and school girl!" Kyouko said bitting a pocky stick. "I'm gonna be up all night… mhhhh…" Madoka sighed grabbing her bookbag from her desk, "Classes here are actually easier than I thought, back in Tokyo, classes are much harder…" I said putting my textbooks in my bag, "Oh I'm going to check out some books at the mall I saw before, I was gonna ask one of you to come but…" I said looking at the homework on Kyouko's desk, "Ahh, sorry we can't! How about you Homura-chan?" Madoka asked waiting for an answer, "Sorry… I'm going to the hospital for a check-up today." She answered, "I-it's ok, I'll go on my own it's fine!" I said waving good-bye to them and ran out the classroom.

-Sometime later-

_This is it!_ I walked in the bookstore and looked around, I saw a bunch of shelves with books in them. "hmmm… this looks interesting…." I grabbed a book from the shelf called "Live or Die." I looked at the back for the summary, it says it's about a girl who was living in a world where war is everywhere and you either fight to live or do nothing and die.

_"What an interesting book…"_ Kyubey said in my mind.

_"I guess… I think I'll buy it."_

I walked to the cashier and bought the book, as I was about to leave I noticed a girl with green hair and eyes drop her books in her hand, "Ahh.. clumsy me.."

I walked over to her and started to help her, she looked surprised as I helped, "And I think this is the last of your books, miss." I handed over her books, "Thank you very much," she smiled and got the books from my hand.

"Your Hitomi Shizuki, right?"

"Yes, and you're the new student, Mizuki….Tsubasa."

"Yes, and that novel is quite an excellent selection."

"Oh… your into this kind of stuff?"

"Yup! I really like the one you were reading!"

"Hehehe… that's nice. Um… would…you like to come grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure!"

Hitomi and I exited the bookstore and went to the food court. Hitomi ordered a sandwich with a bottle of water while I just ordered a blueberry smoothie. We sat down and talked for a bit, Hitomi is a really good person to have a conversation with. As we were talking, Kyubey just suddenly ran off somewhere and I wanted to chase after it but Hitomi was still here.

"Oh my… I'll better be going now. I still have prep school, it's been wonderful talking to you, Mizuki-chan! See you at school!" Hitomi grabbed her bookbag and ran off.

_Thank goodness… now to find Kyubey._ I sighed and ran to where Kyubey ran off to earlier but now confused since there were two paths, until I heard Kyubey in my mind.

_"Mizuki! Come to the birthday supply store, quickly!"_

_"W-why?"_

_"You'll know when you get there."_

I sighed and went off looking for the birthday supply store Kyubey was talking about. " 誕生日ジョーの(Birthday Joe's)? This must be the place…." I slowly walked into the store and looked around, "It looks normal here… where's Ky-" I suddenly noticed my surroundings change, it still looks like a little kid's art project, but the theme is different… it's like some birthday party. _I should have know… Damn Kyubey really want me to wish something…_ I walked around the strange place looking for Kyubey or more importantly… a way out. Then some gift-wrapping paper came out of nowhere and wrapped around me from behind, "I…..c-can't….bre…ath…." I struggled getting the wrapping paper of me, but no good. "I can save you, just wish for something." Kyubey appeard in front of me.

_I guess…. I don't have a choice….unless I wanna suffocate to death._ "F…ine…I….w-wish…"

"Hey! No fair you get all the fun little missy~"

A girl jumped down and cut off all the wrapping paper off me and placed me on the ground. I coughed a little finally able to breathe properly.

"You ok little missy?"

I looked up and saw a girl with shoulder-length, copper-blonde hair with two pointytails and some of her hair down with a long-sleeve light orange top and a short dark orange skirt, with her hazel/amber eyes looking at me, and she wielded 2 morning star(it's basically a stick and at the end it's a spiky ball).

"Um…ya….I'm ok," I said getting up and fixing my uniform, "That was a close shave! You almost became a magical girl, little missy!" She said pointing at Kyubey.

"So what?"

"What do you mean SO WHAT?! Anyway….. I guess you'll have to follow me until I kill the witch ya know if you wanna get out."

We walked around the place for a while and ran into a few familiars but of course were merely a nuisance. "You know…. I never thought a human would be stuck in a witch's labyrinth , but I guess Kyubey's pestering you, right?" She said trying to make things seem less awkward,

"Well I guess…"

"Hehehe~ I'm Nokoru, Nokoru Sonozaki." She extended her arm for a handshake and smiled.

"I'm Mizuki…. Tsubasa…" I smiled shyly shaking her hand.

"Well I guess we better hurry things up a bit if we wanna meet the witch today, Mizuki-chan!" Nokoru did't let go after the handshake and just started running dragging me along. "Oh, by the way… I like your hair! Especially how you fixed if with your hair down and two dark blue ribbons on each side of your head(Think of Tohru's hair style from fruit basket)!" Nokoru said smiling as we ran.

We kept running until we saw a huge decorated door, "Is this where the witch is, Nokoru-chan?" I turned to Nokoru and she nodded, "We can finally leave after I kick this witch's ass!"She smiled and opened the door charging head-on with the huge- monster in a dress with a party hat. It was continuously throwing huge gifts at Nokoru and a bunch of ribbons tried to tie her up, but she avoided all of them and hit the witch a number of times, "I had enough of playing tag with all of your familiars, witch…." She said as her weapons got bigger and bigger and they were glowing. I watched with amazement and Nokoru finally hit the witch with her weapons and the witch disappeared, making our surroundings normal.

"Yay… I did it…"Nokoru kinda lost balance and knelt down panting, I rushed over,

"A-are you ok?!"

"Hey, don't worry about it, Mizuki-chan! I-I just used a little too much power again, that's all."

Then a weird gray gem appeared in front of Nokoru and she took it.

"W-what's that?"

"It's a grief seed. Sometimes witches hold these things and magical girls use grief seeds to cleanse their soul gems so we have more magic."

"I see."

Nokoru finally stood up and used the grief see on her soul gem and was about to run out, "Wait! I haven't really thank you properly yet!"I called out putting my hands to my chest, Nokoru just smiled and said, "Don't worry~ We'll meet each other real' soon!" and just ran off.

_Huh? What does she mean by that?_

**That's all for now!**

**Mizuki: Ahh…. Soooo much things… to understand about magical girls and witches.**

**Nokoru: And special thanks to The Cutest Otaku! Arigato Ota-chan! ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mizuki: Nokoru-chan…. I don't think your suppose to touch Cupcake-chan's cupcakes…**

**Nokoru: It will be alright! Besides I'm hungry and I don't dare to touch the broccoli she left…**

***Mizuki stares behind Nokoru***

**Why are you touching my cupcakes, Nokoru?!**

**Nokoru: Ehhhhh…you see... RUN!**

Madoka's POV:

_Ummm…. I don't… get it…._ I sighed putting my head down as I studied for a math test. _Would I be a bother if I call someone to help me? … it's also snowing…_

I slowly got up from my desk and went down stairs to use the phone, _Sayaka and Kyouko… no…. Mami is doing some cleaning last time I talked to her… Homura is also busy, I don't wanna be a bother….._ I held the phone in my hand for a while arguing with myself. I know! _Maybe… Mizuki… she's probably good to go with the test by now… I remember she told me her number…_ I dialed the number on the phone and it started to ring. After a few rings someone answered:

"Tsubasa residence, Mizuki speaking."

"Mizuki-chan! Thank goodness, this is Madoka!"

"Oh, what's up?"

"Well….y-..you see…um I kinda don't get the math stuff and there's a test tomorrow… Would you help me, please?"

"Hmm… ok, sure! Give me your address and I'll be right there."

"Arigato, Mizuki-chan!"

I hanged up the phone and went to the kitchen, "Papa, I'm having a friend over!" I smiled leaning on the table,

"Alright, who?"

"She's the new student, Mizuki Tsubasa."

"Oh, a new friend. Have fun then, I'll make some tea, ok?"

"Thanks Papa!"

Mizuki's POV:

I grabbed my math textbook and pencil case and put them in my bag, "Hmm. That should be it. Now I'll just get dressed out of my PJ's." I ran to my closet and picked out a blue sweater with a penguin on it and some dark blue jeans. I let my hair in the regular two bows on the side and hair down style and rushed out my room with my bag. I placed a note on the kitchen table for mom if she comes home early, and took my coat and went out the door and locked it.

"Where are you going?" Kyubey asked running next to me in the streets, "To Madoka's." I replied stopping near the bus stop, "I don't get why they even bother to study? Their just gonna be fighting witches and eventually…" Kyubey was cut off when I entered the bus, "Don't forget me!"

-At Madoka's house-

I knocked on the door and Madoka opened the door smiling, "Mizuki-chan!" I walked in the house taking off my shoes and putting them at the side, "Ah, you must be Mizuki. I'm Tomohisa, Madoka's dad," He gave a gentle smile, "Nice to meet you," I bowed shyly.

"Mizuki-chan you can put your coat in my room!" Madoka lead the way to her room upstairs and we entered her room and I looked around, "Nice room!"

"Eh, don't you think it's a bit too girly?"

"No, it's cool!"

Madoka sat on a chair near her desk and I sat on the chair next to her, "Ok, so what part don't you get, Madoka?"

"Umm… I don't get this part. What do you do after you divide?"

"Eh… Madoka…. Your suppose to multiply there. You multiply and then divide."

"Eh!? That's why it didn't make sense… I'm sorry…."

"It's ok, I know it's confusing sometimes. Alright then since you know it try number 7."

"O-ok…."

Madoka was trying to solve number 7 and I just stared at the snow falling from her window. Madoka sighed and played with her pen attempting to figure something out and finally circled something on her notebook. "Mizuki-chan? Is this it?" Madoka asked shyly giving me her notebook, I took the notebook and looked at her equation and answer. I smiled handing over her notebook, "Ya, its 106." Madoka sighed in relief and took her notebook back. We heard a knock on the door and Madoka's dad came in with some green tea on a tray and placed the green tea next to Madoka and me, "I hope you enjoy the tea, girls."

"Arigato, Papa!"

"A-arigato, Mr. Tomohisa…"

Then he went out the door and closed it behind him, "Mizuki-chan, want to drink our tea then conitinue?" Madoka asked putting her pen down, I nodded the Madoka sat at the corner of her bed with her tea and I sat next to her. Madoka drank her tea and turned to me, "Mizuki-chan, I'm sorry for bothering you…"

"It's ok. I wasn't doing anything at home."

"Hmm…"

"Your dad is really nice."

"Huh? Oh, Papa's the best!"

"Hehe.. I see… Where's your mom?"

"Mama usually goes to work, she works really hard, and I admire her for that!"

"That's nice."

"How about your Mama?"

"She works hard too. She supports us, but I hardly see her… She's always working, so I'm mostly alone in the house."

"Alone? What about your Papa?"

I paused for a moment and took a sip of some tea, " Papa's back in Tokyo getting healed up."

"Healed up?"

"You see… Papa has an illness for quite some time now… and I can't visit since it's too dangerous and people say he only has a few months left… I guess that's the reason Mom is working so hard. Getting it off her mind."

"I-I'm so sorry to hear that. I'm sorry if I'm prying…"

"It's alright! Since we're done with our tea, shall we continue studying?"

We walked up to Madoka's desk and continued.

-Few hours later-

"Arigato, Mizuki-chan! See you in tomorrow!" Madoka waved from the front door as I walked to the bus stop, "You too, Madoka!" I smiled waving back and got on the bus, _"Mizuki."_ I turned around and saw Kyubey, _"What is it?"_

_"Have you decided yet?"_

I walked to a seat on the bus and Kyubey hopped on the seat next to me, _"No… I haven't."_

_"Why don't you wish for your father to get better?"_

_"Huh? How did you know that?"_

_"I was outside Madoka's window when you two were talking."_

_"Stalker much?"_

_"I was only following you."_

_"…. Nevermind. I'm not even sure if I wanna yet. I only get one wish."_

_"But your father is dying isn't he? So why not help him by wishing him to get better? Don't you want that? Getting your family back?"_

I pondered about that and looked out the window, _Kyubey has a point there…._

The bus stopped, and I stood up and walked out the bus and walked the rest of the way to my house.

_"I'm home!"_

I closed the door behind me and took of my coat and shoes, and I was surprised to see my mom's shoes, "Mom's early?"

I rushed to the kitchen to see mom cooking dinner, my mom smiled and walked up to me rubbing my head, "Welcome back, kiddo! We weren't that busy today, so I was sent home early." She smiled, "That's good, I'll just put my bag in my room and come back." I ran up stairs and rushed in my room putting my bag on my bed and went back down.

"Could you check on the gyoza for me, Mizuki? Take it out when it's done."

"Sure."

I rushed to where the gyozas being cooked and looked at it, _Seems good._ I took a pair of mittens and got ray of gyozas out, and placed it on the dinner table. "Ahh, thanks. Ok I'll just put away my apron and let's eat alright?" My mom smiled and went to put away her apron. I sat on the chair near the dinner table and waited, "That's your mom?" Kyubey asked titlting it's head a bit, "Yup… she's home early for once…" I smiled rubbing Kyubey's head, "Who are you talking to, Mizuki?" My mom asked entering the room and sitting down, "Eh?! No-nobody…." I said letting go of rubbing Kyubey's head.

"Thank you for the food!" My mom and I said in unison grabbing our chopsticks and eating the gyoza.

-After eating dinner-

"That was some dinner…" My mom sighed drinking some water, "That was great gyoza mom.." I smilied putting away the tableware and putting them on the sink. "Thanks kiddo- huh?" My mom heard her phone ring from here breast pocket and she answered, "Yes?... What? NOW?!... But I just-… ok understood… I'll be right there."My mom stood up from her seat and grabbed her coat.

"Mom? Where you going?"

"The office needs me. I'll be gone for a bit."

"But it's 10…."

"Just get some sleep and I'll be back alright?"

"O-ok…."

My mom kissed my forehead and headed out the door, I stood in front of the door for a brief moment and looked down slowly making my way to the kitchen washing to wash the dishes. I finished and walked up stairs to my room slamming the door a bit and collapsing on the bed hugging the pillow," So much for a night with Mom," I mumbled with my face on the pillow. "Are you going to make a contract with me, yet?" Kyubey asked hopping on my bed laying down on one of the pillows, "No….not yet.." I said sitting up and looking at the neckless, _Well I'm left alone again…Natsumi… Izumi…_

I glanced at the picture frame of mom, dad, and me on my nightstand and picked it up, _please let us all be together again…_ I sighed and placed it back on my nightstand and grabbed my blanket and covered myself with it, "Night… Kyubey…."

"Good night.."

**Well that's all!**

**Nokoru: HEY! Why I wasn't in this one!"**

**Mizuki: I'm sure you'll be on the next chapter!**

**Nokoru: Well I better be!**

**I'll think about it…**

**Nokoru: What do you mean!**

**You tried stealing my cupcakes…**

**Nokoru: Wh-!**

***Arguing in the backround***

**Mizuki: Ehh…. Come on cut it out you two…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mizuki and Nokoru: Hi we're back!**

**Yup, finally had an idea I can't wait to write.**

**Nokoru: I'm bored… let's go somewhere!**

**I'm kinda busy….**

**Nokoru: Please~**

**No.**

**Nokoru: Come on!**

**Mizuki: Um… guys can we please get to the story…**

"Mizuki-chan is late than usual…" Madoka sighed standing on the road to school where the girls usual meet, "She kinda is, since you're here Madoka!" Sayaka giggled and Madoka smiled rubbing her head. "Hey I think that's her! Mizuki over here!" Kyouko pointed out as Mizuki ran to them with Kyubey on her shoulder. "Is something wrong, your kinda late than usual…" Homura asked looking concerned, "Eh? No, no! Just lost track of time… that's all!" Mizuki smiled swaying her book bag. "Hmmm I see. So you're the one Kyubey's been with." Madoka said pointing at Kyubey on her shoulder. "Considering she has potential to be a magical girl, I'll be with her for a bit." Kyubey said closing it's eyes. "Hehe… right… well we'll be late so let's get going!" Mizuki said leading the way.

"Oi, Kyouko…. Did you study at all for the math test today?" Sayaka went in front of Kyouko and put her hands on her hips, "Eh…. There's a math test today?" Kyouko said in shock with a sweatdrop, "Baka eh….." Sayaka sighed punching Kyouko's arm softly. Madoka and Mizuki looked at each other and giggled.

-At Class-

It was quiet in classroom because everyone was taking the math test._ Hmmmm…. This doesn't look right…_ Sayaka thought twiddling with her pen and sighed, _What the hell is this?_ Kyouko thought in surprise seeing a lot of symbols and numbers in one equation._ Hmmm this is what Mizuki-chan said to do…_ Madoka thought as she solved, and Homura just sat there silently filling in the answers like she already knew the answers. _I'm done! That wasn't so hard…_ Mizuki thought happily putting her pen down and waited for everyone to finish.

-15 min. later-

***RING***

"Oh everyone put your pens down, it's lunch break!" Saotome-sensei informed and everyone put down their pens. Kyouko stretched her arms out and Sayaka woke up from her little nap, and everyone got out to buy lunch or stayed in the classroom and ate their homemade lunch.

Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Kyouko, and Mizuki gathered around and sat down on desks near to each other starting to eat. "All those numbers and symbols in the test makes me feel dizzy…" Kyouko complained munching on her spring roll, "Well if you studied, you would have done a lot better…" Sayaka mumbled taking a bite of her curry, "Well did YOU do good?" Kyouko asked crossing her arms. Sayaka just continued eating with her face all red, "At least I tried too." They continued arguing and Madoka and Homura sighed while Mizuki giggled. "Sorry I'm late but guest who's back from Hawaii!" Mami rushed in the room with a girl, Mizuki nearly choked on her rice and her eyes widen, "No-Nokoru?!"

Nokoru smiled, "Told you we see each other again!" The girls looked at Mizuki and Nokoru in surprised and Homura asked, "So you two know each other?" Nokoru nodded and sat down next to Mami, "I saved her from that witch in the mall that attacked her, well the witch's familiar attacked her… but the point is I saved her!"

Madoka looked at Mizuki concerned, "M-Mizuki-chan… You never told us. A-and now I feel bad since none of us was there to help you and you w-were endangered… we're so sorry…" Madoka said grabbing Mizuki's hands, "Yes, we are sorry for not being there… especially when you would have probably turned into a magical girl at that point…" Homura sighed.

"I-It's alright! I'm fine!" Mizuki said smiling awkwardly, "You know… from what I heard… you've been in 2 witch's labyrinths, maybe I should stick with you to get some hunting done!" Nokoru winked and everyone giggled. "Eh?!" Mizuki perked up.

-Afterschool-

Mizuki's POV:

_Maybe going home is a good idea. I don't wanna get caught in another witch vs. magical girl fight._

I walked out the supermarket near my house and walked on the snow-covered streets holding the plastic bag with the stuff I bought and book bag on my hand. "Hm on the way home early, Mizuki?" Kyubey hopped on my shoulder and asked, "Ya, every time I go somewhere else afterschool, I end up in some crazy situation. So I'll play it safe today." I replied patting Kyubey's head.

"Hey Mizuki!"

I turned around and saw Nokoru waving at me running up to me, "Mizuki, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I live near here."

"Really? My house is just a couple more blocks from here! So want to walk home together?"

"Sure!"

Nokoru smiled and started walking next to me, "S-sure is cold huh?" I asked rubbing my hands covered with mittens together.

"No kidding. I would go ice skating, but I lost my skates somewhere in my house…"

"Hehe… eh Nokoru-chan…"

"Hm? What's up?"

"Every magical girls wishes and form a contract with Kyubey, right?"

"Yup."

"T-then forgive me for asking, but…. What did you wish for?"

Nokoru stopped walking and I turned around, "U-um… Y-you don't need to te-tell me i-f you don't want to…!" I stuttered.

Nokoru looked at me and giggled, "You know, everytime I think of that day… it felt like it happened long ago… Since you asked…" Nokoru got closer to me and Kyubey stared at her, "I wished to be healed from the illness that was slowly killing me. I would be long gone if it weren't for me being a magical girl, you know?"

"Oh… I see…" I looked down from Nokoru, "That's worth fighting for…." Nokoru said patting my head smiling. I turned around and noticed we were in front of my house, "Oh, this is my house!"

Nokoru looked at the white two-story house with wide windows, "Nice place! Well see ya at school! Don't wish for anything stupid!" Nokoru giggled running forward, "Like I'll wish something stupid!" I smiled waving at her and opened the gate to enter my house.

I closed the front door behind me and took off my shoes and coat walking in the kitchen placing the things I bought on the counter. I took out the butter, potato chips, and cocoa powder for hot chocolate and prepare hot water and headed upstairs while the water heated. I opened the door to my room and threw my book bag on my bed and changed into my purple turtle neck sweater and blue jeans. Kyubey just watched me changed and I stared at Kyubey, "Kyubey, are you a girl or boy?"

"I am genderless."

" Then can I have some privacy…?"

I heard the pot steam up and rushed down stairs, and prepare hot cocoa and a bag of chips and brang it up to my room. "Want some Kyubey?" I asked holding up a potato chip and Kyubey opened it's mouth and I feed it a potato chip. "Human food is quite delicious."

"Sure…. Kyubey… You impress me of how you can be so cute yet so creepy…"

"How so, Mizuki?"

"Nevermind."

I sighed and sat on a chair near my desk and turned on the projected keyboard and screen. I started typing and Kyubey tried feeding a chip to itself but just jumped around the bowl of chips.

I heard the phone ring and ran down stairs while Kyubey followed, _Probably mom or something…_ I thought answering the phone, "Tsubasa residence, Mizuki speaking…. Oh Grandma… W-what about dad?... n-no w-ay…you can't..he just..." I dropped the phone and it fell on the ground. I went on my knees and started to cry, "N-noo….. th-is ca-can't be…. D-Dad? WHY?!" I cried harder and shook my head and Kyubey just stood there watching me, with it's usual gaze.

_Dad's….. gone…_

**I'll end here!**

**Mizuki and Nokru: *in shock***

**What?**

**Mizuki: How c-can you-?**

**It's a Puella Magi Madoka Magica fanfic. And you know what kind of anime that is.**

**Nokoru: But still….**

**Just find out what's next in the next chappy! ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mizuki and Nokoru: *emo corner***

**You're not still upset about last chapter… are you?**

**Mizuki and Nokoru: …**

***sigh***

Homura's POV:

_Seems like Mizuki isn't here yet…. How strange.._

"M-Mizuki-chan isn't here yet... and the bell's going to ring very soon…" Madoka sighed staring at the street waiting for Mizuki, "No kidding….especially since it's so cold out here…." Kyouko shivered rubbing her mittens together.

***RING***

"Yikes! We have to go now, or will be late!" Sayaka said running to school, "Yes, perhaps she's coming later," I said walking to school catching up to Sayaka, "….right…." Madoka and Kyouko nodded and headed to school with us.

"I-I hope she's ok…. What if a witch or familiar attacked her?!" Madoka panicked, I turned to Madoka and answered, "If she were to be attacked on her way, shouldn't we have sensed it, Madoka?" Madoka's face was red in embarrassment and nodded, "R-right, Homura-chan…"

-Breaktime-

"So, Mizuki's absent today… how strange, huh?" Sayaka sighed looking at Mizuki's empty spot and stuffed a rice ball in her mouth, "Maybe she didn't feel well…" Kyouko suggested waving around her pocky stick, "I doubt it, she seems to be perfectly healthy yesterday, maybe a family emergency… who knows…" I said leaning on my elbow at the desk.

"Hey!"

Mami and Nokoru chirped happily sitting down next to Madoka and Homura. "Eh? Where's Mizuki-chan?" Nokoru asked looking around the classroom, "Eh…. Um…. She's absent today, Nokoru…" Madoka said shyly rolling her gyoza around, "Hmm… weird… maybe I should go check with her afterschool…" Nokoru said putting her chopsticks on her lips, "Um… can I come too?" Madoka asked putting her hands together, "No prob! The more the merrier!" Nokoru smiled patting Madoka's head.

"Then I shall accompany you, if you don't mind…" I said, "I wish I can go, but my parents want me home early today…" Sayaka sighed putting her head down, "And if she goes, I go too. You know…" Kyouko took a bite off her pocky stick and reached out for another one. "Sure, Homura! And Sayaka and Kyouko, we totally understand! What about you Mami?" Nokoru turned to Mami and Mami looked up from her bento, "Hmm… I was going to go witch hunting, but I think Mizuki needs us. So I'll come along!" Mami replied smiling.

"Great!" Nokoru cheered lifting her hands up.

-Afterschool-

"Bye See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye, Sayaka, Kyouko!"

We exchanged our good-bye's and headed out of school to visit Mizuki. "Brr… it's cold…" Madoka said tightening her pink coat, "Ya…" I replied rubbing my mittens together. "Maybe I could prepare some tea when we make it to Mizuki's house, if she would let me." Mami smiled walking down the streets in front of Madoka and me, "That sounds nice, Mami!" Nokoru cheered walking next to Mami.

We walked for quite a while and made a turn from the bus sign, then on our way there snowflakes started to fall, "…pretty…" I said holding out my hand for a snowflake and Madoka smiled staring at the snowflakes. "There's Mizuki's house! Come on!" Nokoru called out running to the gate of the house, Mami, Madoka, and I catched up to her and Nokoru tried to open the gate but it was locked. "Eh…. It's locked…" Nokoru sighed letting go of the gate, then an old lady past by carrying groceries stared at us, "Umm… do you have any business with the people of this house, miss?" She asked walking closer to us, "….we came to see Mizuki…" I answered.

"Ah, Mizuki, a sweet girl she is…. But she's not here. I saw her leave a few hours ago, she looked pretty down…"

"Oh…. Is that so? Do you know when she'll be back, miss?"

"Sorry dear, I don't know…"

"Ok, thank you very much." I bowed and she left walking down the street, "Hmm… I guess we have to wait till tomorrow, eh?" Mami sighed staring at Mizuki's house, "Ya…."We all replied and decided to go home, we split up along the path to get home. As I was walking along the street alone I became quite worried, "Mizuki…. Please don't become a magical girl…. If you are to become one… please think wisely about your wish."

Kyouko's POV:

I sat on Sayaka's bed eating a dango and laid down on the bed with a sigh. "Kyouko, aren't you going to do your homework?" Sayaka asked from her desk putting down her pen, I just took a bite of the dango and Sayaka sighed turning back to her desk. I finished my dango and put the stick in my mouth and got up to look out the window watching the snowflakes fall, "Hey…. Sayaka…"

"What's up, Kyouko?"

"Can you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"I just….. have this uneasy feeling about something. It's bugging me."

"Eh? What are you talking about?'

"No-thing….. Forget I said anything…." I turned to Sayaka and ran to her hugging her, "Can I please~ copying your homework?" I winked as I cling on to her, "No way! Do it yourself!" Sayaka giggled pushing me off and we laughed.

Mizuki's POV:

"Mizuki, aren't you going home yet? It's almost 6." Kyubey asked sitting next to me on the park bench in the park covered with snow. I didn't reply and just stared at the frozen pond in front of us and tighten my coat, Kyubey just stared at me and sighed, "I don't get how humans feel emotions…. They remain a mystery to me…."

I looked up at the snowflakes falling and one landed on my nose, I looked down at the frozen pond,

"….Kyubey?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think is a good wish?"

"I'm not sure…. It depends on you."

"….. I see…. In that case…."

I stood up and looked at Kyubey seriously and Kyubey stared at me, _…. In that case…. Maybe…_ I thought and reached out to Kyubey.

-Next Day(Normal POV)-

Madoka sighed as she drank her soda in the mall food court with Homura, Sayaka, Kyouko, and Nokoru. "I can't believe school is canceled today since the school's entrance is completely blocked with snow…." Sayaka mumbled eating her fries, "Why are you complaining!?" Kyouko cheered eating her ramen.

Homura sip her tea and she immediately turned to the bathroom with a serious look, "Eh… Homura-chan….. Are you ok?" Madoka asked and everyone looked at Homura, "…Yes… please excuse me." She got up putting her tea down and headed to the bathroom, "Maybe she really needed the bathroom?" Nokoru said looking at the bathroom and took a bite out of her salad.

Homura's POV:

I walked in the bathroom and closed the door behind me, heading to the stalls,_ I know you're here._

I walked into almost all the stalls and saw nothing, "It has to be…" I walked over to the last stall and opened it, then I saw a dark hole in this stall and my surroundings changed. "A witch…. I knew it." I transformed into my magical girl uniform and scanned my surroundings. _You're a different kind of witch…. I wonder…. What kind of ability you have?_

**That's all for now!**

**Mizuki and Nokoru: Hey don't end it yet!**

**Wait till next chapter you two…. right now I can't feel my fingers….**

**Mizuki and Nokoru: ….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nokoru: Ah, geez… Took you long enough….**

**Mizuki: ….**

**Ehehe…. What can I say?**

Homura's POV:

"This looks like…. A track and field.. for runners… strange to find it in a bathroom." I walked around the labyrinth to see familiars running pass me with a creepy smile on their face. As I was walking a coach came up to me and yelled, "Your too slow! You call yourself a runner!" I glared at the thing with a cold gaze, "Excuse me?" So I just ignored it and walked past him and he just yelled, "You can't beat it, unless yoru fast! Can't beat it unless your fast!... etc." It just kept repeating that sentence until I walked far enough not to hear it.

I heard a gunshot and all the familiars came running at me, so I ran as fast as I could to avoid being stepped on or run into, "Ahaha! That's more like it!" The imaginary crowd cheered, _I had enough of this_, I took out a grenade and threw it at the runners and jumped away, landing safely with the explosion behind me. I flipped my hair and went on my way to find the witch, _Quite an annoying labyrinth…._

Madoka's POV:

"Homura-chan….." I whispered looking at the bathroom, "Homura's sure taking long…." Nokoru complained putting her head down on the table, "Hey, maybe one of us should go check on her…" Kyouko suggested eating her ice cream sundae. "Alright…I'll be back." I got up from my seat and walked to the bathroom. I opened the door and my surroundings immediately change into a track and field. "Eh? A labyrinth? ...This witch is really good at hiding…. I guess Homura-chan is…. I have to help!" I said to myself and transformed into my magical girl uniform. I walked around the labyrinth for a while and all I saw was runners with an unsettling look on their faces and a coach who keeps yelling, "Your friend cheated on the race!" _I think it's talking about Homura-chan!_

Then I heard a gunshot and a bunch of familiars came running for me, I shot them with my arrows but they just kept coming. I ran as fast as I could but no use, "Looks like I'm done…" I stopped to catch my breath and they were running towards me, coming closer until someone carried me and threw a grenade at them, we were safe.

"Are you ok, Madoka?" Homura asked putting me down and I stood up, "Thanks to you, Homura-chan!" I smiled at her and she blushed. We continued walking on the track and nothing bothered us since then, which probably means we are close to the witch. "Eh? This looks like an entrance to a gym." Homura said looking at the huge door in front of us with a flyer that says, "Turn back while you can!" With a magical girl in the cover all cut up and bruised. I gulped and we slowly opened the door to see a huge gym like place with a huge, skinny looking athlete holding a bat jogging in place. "T-that's the witch!" I said getting an arrow ready.

We looked at each other and nodded charging to the witch, but once we did…. The witch disappeared. "What the-?" Homura gasped with a shocked expression and the witch appeared behind me and tried to hit me with the bat. Luckily I moved out of the way just in time, "Too slow, too slow…." An announcer yelled out of nowhere. Homura took out a big gun and shoot it at the thing, but it kept deflecting it with it's bat, I shoot and arrow to it, but no luck either. "Madoka… I have to…" Homura said panting reaching out to her mini shield, but then the witch suddenly appeared in front of us and threw a huge volleyball at us. I panicked and Homura blocked me, "I won't let you get hurt, Madoka!"

"Homura-chan!"

The volleyball finally came and we closed our eyes, but the strange thing is…. It didn't come. "Madoka…." Homura said turning around to me, and I opened my eyes and saw the huge volleyball tied around a dark blue chain with a crystallize sickle (it's like mini scythes, look it up if you want more info:3) attached to it. And there was a girl trying to hold back the volleyball away from us, but we couldn't really see her though since she was on top of the bleachers. She finally turned the volleyball around in attempt to hit the witch but the witch moved again. "You sure are stubborn! Fine, how do you like this!?" She yelled holding her blue necklace and a snowstorm came out of nowhere, making the witch slow down and she hit the witch a multiple of times with her sickles and eventually she was victorious.

She landed in front of Homura-chan and me and I was in shock, "M-m-m….. MIZUKI-CHAN!" I yelled staring at her, she had a blue navy vest reaching to the middle of her chest with a white bow at the middle of her vest, a knee length ice blue dress with some frills at the bottom shaped like snowflakes, and black ballet flats with gray leggings. The bows on her hair are dark blue and poofy like mine and she wielded two crystallize sickles chained together.

"….Umm… Are you two ,ok?" Mizuki asked blushing, looking down at her sickles. "That was…..so cool, Mizuki-chan! Your magic is so…..wow!" I said hugging her smiling and she giggled. "Mizuki, when did you become a magical girl?" Homura asked with a concerned look on her face, "Eh… yesterday… night.." Mizuki answered letting go of my hug.

A grief seed appeared in front of us and Mizuki stared at it, "Well take it, Mizuki-chan!" I smiled pushing Mizuki closer to the grief seed, "B-but… you two were here first." Mizuki said hesitantly stepping back, "But you defeated the witch." Homura answered.

Mizuki nodded and slowly stepped forward taking the grief seed, taking out her soul gem and putting it next to the grief seed. "Your soul gem is white! Like snow!" I giggled watching her use the grief seed. "Hehe.. yup… I'm guessing I should give the grief seed to Kyubey, right?" Mizuki asked staring at the grief seed in her hand, "Yup, come on Mizuki-chan! Wait till the girls hear you became a-"

"I can't today…"

I tilted my head in confusion, "Why?"

"Eh… um… I have some homework to work on! Yup!"

"Ahh right, you were absent… why where you absent?"

"Ah… I'll tell you later, ok?"

"Um...ok, and yesterday's homework was English, page 20 #'s 1-15 and don't forget to do the reading too!"

"Ok, thanks Madoka!"

Our surroundings change back to normal and Mizuki ran out the bathroom, leaving Homura and me. Homura looks a little upset and deep in thought, "Eh? Homura-chan… are you ok?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder. "Um, yes… shall we go?"

"Ya! And Homura-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for protecting me!" I smiled and we exited the bathroom.

Mizuki's POV:

I walked down the streets on my way home, and quickly got in the gates, into the front door. I ran upstairs into my room to see Kyubey and I held out the grief seed in my hand, "Your suppose to take this, right?" I asked and Kyubey's ear moved up and down, "Yes, give it to me, please." Kyubey opened its mouth and I put the grief seed in. It tossed it to it's back opening the oval shape on it's back. "Ahhh…" Kyubey sighed, "I see you already have your first witch Mizuki."

I nodded and collapse on the bed next to Kyubey giggling, "Why are you so happy?" Kyubey asked tilting it's head, "Hehehe… I'm glad dad's ok…. And being a magical girl isn't so bad….so far anyway..." I smiled sitting up and grabbing my book bag.

Kyubey's POV:

I watched Mizuki do her homework on her desk and glanced outside the window, _Still snowing, I see._ I looked back at Mizuki smiling as she wrote in her notebook;_…. All magical girls start that way… happy to be able to act like a superhero and their greatest wish granted. But until they see the cruel reality of being a magical girl, such as dying in battle or feeling so much sorrow and regret that they will be the witch their self, will you still be smiling? Mizuki, with your magic of being able to control ice and snow on your whim, you will surely be a powerful witch….. but will you chose to die as a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain? We shall see…._ I thought yawning and I fell asleep.

**Kyubey you little-!**

**Mizuki: Cupcake-chan?**

**Nokoru: Mizuki…. Don't even try.**

**Poor Mizuki…. ;^;**

**Mizuki: Eh…..**

**(BTW: the underline quote isn't mine! I just totally love it! It was from Dark Knight{movie 2008}! I don't own it!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nokoru: Mizuki-chan, Mizuki-chan!**

**Mizuki: What's up?**

**Nokoru: I'm bored…. Come and let's do something fun….**

**Mizuki: Eh? Like what…..**

**Shh… I'm trying to think here…**

**Mizuki and Nokoru: ….**

Next day during class:

"Alright everyone! I know we missed a day of class yesterday, but today we'll get back on track!" Saotome-sensei said determined slamming her attendance book on her desk,_ Guess she found a new boyfriend…_ Sayaka chuckled quietly at her desk. Then the door opened softly and Mizuki put her head down as she walked in the classroom to Saotome-sensei, "Ah, Mizuki-san! Late…. Oh that's right, you were absent last time… Do you have a note?" She asked and Mizuki got out her note from her book bag, and Saotome-sensei took the note and read through it, "Ahh…. I'm glad his ok now! It's a miracle!" She smiled at Mizuki and Mizuki smiled back, "Ya…hehe….. a miracle…." Homura just stared at Mizuki and turned away before Mizuki noticed. Mizuki sat down at her desk and they began the lesson.

Breaktime:

"Ah, Mizuki-chan! You're a magical girl, too…." Nokoru said patting Mizuki's back, "Surprising, I'd say!" Sayaka giggled eating her onigiri. "It's nice to have extra help getting rid of witches." Mami smiled eating her octopus-shaped hot dog and Mizuki nodded, "I'll promise I'll do..my best…"

"Ehh? You were amazing yesterday with that witch, Mizuki-chan! You were a natural!" Madoka cheered hugging Mizuki and Mizuki blushed. "I wish we could have helped you with that witch…." Kyouko sighed eating her dumplings. Homura sat there quietly staring at Mizuki and ate her bento.

Afterschool:

Madoka waved good bye to everyone and headed straight home since her family was going out to eat later. "Alright, I'll be going now!" Mizuki waved at Sayaka and Kyouko and they waved back and she headed out the classroom. She was heading to the front door to get out the school, and she saw Homura standing next to the door. Homura walked up to Mizuki, "Mizuki, can you accompany me to a café nearby?" Homura asked with a slight smile, "Sure!" Mizuki nodded and walked next to Homura out the door.

At the café:

Mizuki's POV:

We sat there for quite a while, it was quiet. Homura sat there drinking her tea and I sat there taking a sip out of the strawberry milkshake, I looked at Homura and asked hesitantly, "Um… Homura-chan….eh… do you know…"

"What is it, Mizuki?"

"That magical girls…. If they feel too much sorrow and/or regret…. Their soul gems will get…..corrupted."

Homura stared at me with a hint of shock and slowly put her tea down and putting her hands together on the table, "So…. You know…."

"Ya…. I knew there was something fishy about this the moment Kyubey asked to form a contract with me and so I asked Kyubey this stuff before making my wish."

"I see…. And yet you still formed a contract…. And you also know about the possibility of dying in battle, right? "

"Ya., I didn't need Kyubey to tell me that. Does anyone else know this?"

"Most of the girls know the dying in battle part, but don't really think of it that much since they haven't seen the actually thing. In other hand, they don't know the whole witch part, they don't know where witches come from."

"I see….. I think I won't tell them about that… I don't want them to worry…"

"If that's what you want. Your quite cautious… anyway, may I ask you a question?"

"Ask away…"

"What made you for a contract and what's your wish?"

"Well… Dad originally died a few days ago but I wished to…."

-Flashback from that day -

I stood up and looked at Kyubey seriously and Kyubey stared at me, _…. In that case…. Maybe…_ I thought and reached out to Kyubey. "I wish-"

"Hey, Miss!"

I quickly turned around and saw a police officer running to me, "I think you should get home, you know it's getting quite cold!" He chuckled adjusting his cap, I nodded and bowed, "Right…. Thank you sir." I walked away and Kyubey followed after me and turned to the officer. _Kyubey, come on_, and Kyubey hoped on my shoulder.

I walked down the streets with my hands in my coat pocket and sighed,_ I almost formed a contract with Kyubey…._ I shivered as it got colder and I glanced at my watch, "6:20….." I whispered and entered the front gate and went in the door to my house. I took out my shoes and coat and headed upstairs to my room. I closed the door behind me and laid on my bed covering myself with my blanket and Kyubey just stared at me next to me, "Mizuki, are you going to form the contract with me?" I didn't reply and turned away from Kyubey and it sighed.

Just then my computer beeped and I poked my head out the blanket and got up slowly getting to me desk and opened up my hologram computer screen, A message from Izumi and Natsumi…. I tapped the envelope and it opened a letter:

* * *

Yo Mizuki!

It's Natsumi and Izumi! We totally miss you and hope your all settle in Mitakihara! We know it must be tough for you, but if you every want someone to talk to there's always us, ok? And hope you make new friends there, of course you can't find better friends like us, hehe…. – Natsumi and Izumi

_P.S: Sorry if this letters lousy, Natsumi did the typing! - Izumi_

* * *

I giggled and smiled,_ You guys…_ I sat down and started to type a response and Kyubey hoped on the desk and read my message, "Your friends from where you previously lived, right?"

"Ya… "

-Lots of typing later-

I pressed the send button and turned down my computer and sat down on my bed. "10:00? Must have written to much, I guess.." I yawned and stretched my arms and I noticed Kyubey staring at me. "What…is it?" I asked putting Kyubey on my lap, "I'm curious… are you still going to form a contract with me?" Kyubey tilted it's head. I sighed and started to pet Kyubey, "Kyubey… about that… there's something more to this than wishing and acting like a hero right?" Kyubey was enjoying being petted by me until it heard me say that, "Ah…. Your one of the few girls who asked or even suspect anything like that… impressive."

"Hehe… no need to rush anything anyway. So spill it, tell me. I'm aware of dying in battle because when I was being suffocated in the birthday witch's labyrinth. But where are witch's from? Is a soul gem… really my soul inside?"

"Well since you ask, I won't sugar coat it. Yes, soul gems are your souls in a physical form and as you know grief seeds from witches are used to cleanse your soul gem. However, if your soul gem gets corrupted and eventually you will fall into despair, then your soul gem will turn into a grief seed and you'll be a-"

"….. witch. Hmm… how cruel of….you…Kyubey."

"But thanks to magical girl's sacrifices, you humans advance. Probably you would be naked and living in a cave without them. Also the main reason we do this is to gather energy to the universe and my kind."

"So basically we're just a bunch of batteries and you can just toss us aside if we run out of juice…"

"Think of it as you humans eating pork, beef, or chicken. You take care of them and eventually one day you slaughter them for food."

"I guess…but that's different…. I don't know…."

Kyubey sighed and got off my lap and sat on my desk, "Also we ask you before we do it anyway….So ultimately your responsible." I looked down and looked at my family picture on my nightstand, _If dad could be brought back… then… It would be worth it. But to risk my life? No, this is right…._ I stood up and looked at Kyubey, "Kyubey… I'm ready." I said confidently and Kyubey looked up at me, " I wish….Dad's healthy and alive….." I said putting my hands together. Before I knew it something pierced through my chest and it was painful, "K…Ky…Kyubey…" I struggled to say and I held Kyubey's ears. **(IDK I think it's the ears..)**

"It's ok, Mizuki. Just grabbed your soul gem and accept your faith as a magical girl." Kyubey said and I saw a white light. _Is that….my soul gem?_ I slowly reached out to it and grabbed it with both hands and I landed on my bed, "Ah…owww…." I groaned rubbing my head, "I feel horrible…" I sighed and looked at my soul gem in my hands, it was a nice white… like snow. It's glow is so pretty, but I remembered it was my very existence, my soul, in this gem. "Mizuki, now that necklace. The one you are wearing is where your soul gem will take form if your in your magical girl form. Take care of it, and also keep it with you at all time. No farther than 100 meters." Kyubey said landing on one of my pillows next to me. I nodded and sighed laying back down on my bed,_ I…promise… I won't regret this…._

-Present time-

Homura drank her tea and placed it back on the table, "I see….. so that's what happened…. " She said putting her hands together. I nodded and took a sip of my milkshake, "Thanks for the chat, but I need to get home right now, we can talk tomorrow! See you then Homura-chan!" I smiled and placed my money for my milkshake on the table and ran out the café.

Homura's POV:

I sighed and watched Mizuki walked out the window with a smile on her face, She seems to understand the situation, yet she's still smiling. I stared down at my tea looking at my reflection, _She and Nokoru are a great interest to me. To appear to this timeline only, does that mean this timeline is different? Will I be able to finally save Madoka?... or will a greater tragedy happen?_ I clenched my fist at the thought of it.

**Mizuki: Eh…. Are you sure you don't want me to go easy?**

**Nokoru: No!**

**So did you find anything to do you two?**

**Nokoru: Tic-Tac-Toe is entertaining!**

**Mizuki: I win!**

**Nokoru: No! Again!**

**…**


End file.
